My Military SNAFU
by Aliquam Scribere
Summary: Successful mission after successful mission, Miura Yumiko has always prided herself in being in one of the JSDF's elite squadrons: Royal Squad. However, all she knew will be eventually questioned as she becomes expose to the world of black ops. AU/No OCs
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fic so I'm not sure how well this will be received. Anyways I hope you all find this interesting so please enjoy. Also don't hesitate to message me for anything about this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Oregairu.

* * *

_Life. They say life is too short to live yet its duration feels like an eternity to experience, more so when the end is unknown. Certainly at times, life's inconveniences are quite troublesome even painful, so much so to the extent that any person would wonder why they exist in the first place just to suffer. I mean seriously, why Kami-sama? Just why? Especially right now. _

_I was lying face down on a rough, hard ground when I began regaining consciousness from an apparent explosion. Uhg, my head is just pounding in ache from that nasty surprise. _

_See, the thing is, my squad's basic objective was to apprehend a target that had been evading us for months. Fortunately we found the target's location. A private estate well into the rural area of Kyushu. Unfortunately, our intel was prevaricate because, well, instead of the target being all locked up and cozy inside their room, it was a small and cute riajuu named bomb-chan. Little bitch had a shorter fuse than my previous drill instructors and those guys were always on the verge of exploding from the sheer amount of blood coursing through their heads. So upon our discovery, we immediately hit the deck as its timer read zero. From that moment, I couldn't recall anything else as blackness just took over me. _

"_Hachi...man…"_

_My head crooked to the direction of where the voice came from. Urhg, my body was still in pain and I still couldn't really get up. _

"_Hachiman-taichou!"_

_Rubble was littered everywhere and glass shards were scattered in the mix. I could feel some stings along my face as I probably got cut by some. Shit, I think I'm in a worse condition than I thought. _

"_Hachiman…"_

_That voice again. It sounded frail… almost weak… too weak. I started crawling my way towards it. _

"_Coming…" I barely managed to croak out as I pitifully dragged my pained body over the now jagged ground. _

"_Guys?! Hellooooo?! Any bros out there?! Cap?!"_

"_Taaaiichou!"_

"_Hachiman… where are you…"_

_Ah there she is! She was propped up against on what remained of the wall, sitting as if she was bored with her head lying back. Finally within my sight, I shakily stood up and stumbled my way to her. _

"_Ara… about time you came… It's rude to keep a lady waiting… At this rate, no woman will be left for you, not that there are any in first hapstance."_

"_Ah shut it woman. This isn't a time for jo-" As I neared her, my mind blanked and I felt my legs almost buckle underneath me. There she was, her long, silky black hair undone from its ponytail, flowing freely down as her cold, but amiable blue eyes accompanied by a strained smirk. No doubt whatever state she was in, she was always beautiful despite the scratches and cuts she had on her. But her beauty wasn't what caught my attention. Impaling her stomach region, was a gruesomely wedge piece of shrapnel. "O-oi, you're hit."_

_I was by her side already inspecting the severity of the wound. _

"_Ara? No, I was merely poked by an unforeseen object - of course I was hit, Baka-gaya-kun!" Suddenly she let out a violent coughing fit._

"_Save your admonitioning for later. Right now we need to stop the bleeding. Oi! I need help!"_

_As soon as I called out, I heard heavy footsteps urgently making their way to me. _

"_Hachiman-taichou-"_

"_Hikitani bro-"_

_I gave them a quick look and returned my attention to the wounded woman before me but not before I gave them orders. "Yoshi, radio for medevac now. Kake, help me stabilize her. She's lost a lot of blood already."_

"_Roger, Hachiman-taichou! Homebase come in, this is wolf-three, we need…"_

_While extraction was being called, my other squadmate started to delicately address the injured female. I could hear her breathing becoming shallow as my hands moved frantically about as I also started applying first aid. _

"_Hachiman…"_

"_Shh, don't talk. Help is on the way and we're gonna get you through this." As I told her this, her eyes started to flutter slowly. _

"_She lost a crap ton of blood. She's going into shock, Cap. We need to keep her awake." _

_I gave him a nod in acknowledgment. "Oi, ice queen! Take your beauty nap later. I really don't want to carry you." It may be my screwed up vision, but I swear I saw her cheeks coloring a bit. _

"_My, my… still as blase as ever… even in my fragile condition." She let out another rough cough. "Your abrasiveness is quite revolting."_

_Wha-? I'll have you know I just happen to have a… unique sense of extrovertism… that others happen to find… intolerable._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever. Stay still."_

"_But then again… your rotten eyes are also repulsive as well." This woman! She's leaking countless pints of fruit punch and she still has the audacity to insult me! Maybe her brain is already deprived from the lack of oxygen. Shit! That's bad then. My teammate and I hastened ourselves. _

"_Taichou, they've dispatch a bird to pick us up. ETA is twenty-five minutes. It's the quickest they can come."_

"_How unfortunate." Our female compatriot stated. _

_Twenty-five minutes?! That's too long of a wait and by the time they arrived, it may be too late. Plus there could also be enemies lurking around as we're not exactly on friendly territory. Oh Kami-sama, just why!_

"_Alright then. Kake, I can take over from here. You and Yoshi set up defensive positions until evac has arrived. You two understand?"_

"_Roger, Taichou!"_

"_Gotcha, Cap!"_

_The two rushed off as they were ordered to while I maintained my vigilance over our casualty. Her light breathing kept me tensed as I monitored our surroundings. _

"_Hachiman…"_

_I looked at her. Her blue eyes seemed to dim as she weakly tilted her head to me struggling to do so with what little strength she had left. Whoa, whoa! I told you to not strain yourself woman! Yeesh, and you claim I'm stubborn sometimes. _

"_Just rest." I told her. But like most of the time, what I said was disregarded. _

"_Hachiman… remember our promise?"_

_Of course I remember. I only made one and that was with her but that was waaay back in our early days of our career. Where is she going with this? For some reason, my stomach started feeling uneasy. _

"_What about it?"_

"_I… you don't have to keep it anymore." Huh? My thoughts were in disarray until I felt her right hand slip into my left. "I won't hold you to it…"_

"_W-what do you mean? Oi, don't say something like that!"_

"_It's not fair to you," She coughed. Some blood came out mixed with spittle. "I wish I had… more time."_

"_Stop it. You're not goi-" _

"_Hachiman, I'm dying… We both know it… I've already lost so much blood. It's quite…"_

"_...Unfortunate." I finished for her dejectedly. She gave me a wry smile. Dammit, she looks so beautiful. If my teenage self was here, I'd have fallen eight times over for her already. _

"_Indeed. Maybe with different circumstances… perhaps we could have been…"_

_My eyes turned to the ground as I let my head downcast. I was still holding her hand when I felt her squeeze it. I looked back up to her. Her scratched face adorned with tenderness was making it all the more difficult for me. Stop! My heart can only take so much!_

"_We," I began but I restarted. "I-I can still save you."_

"_No."_

_No…? This isn't right. She shouldn't be talking like this. She's my teammate. She's someone I care for. She's who I've…_

"_I've… relieved you of your obligation towards me… Hachiman," She gave me a small, sad smile. "Now let me go… let me have my peace."_

"_Oi! No, no, no, no, no, come on stay with me!" I grasped her hand tightly as I held her head gently with my other. "Hey, hey, don't leave me!"_

"_I… love…" Another cough interrupted her, leaving her breathless. The feeling of her hand weakened noticeably. My mind crashed as I saw her eyes blank, the last remnants of life within them fading. Her head lolled into my hand. _

"_No! No! No! Fuck! Yukino!" I cried out. "Please come back! Don't leave me!"_

_Heavy thuds approached me from behind but I didn't care at the moment. I cradled the woman I have comed to loved in my arms as tears streamed down my face and undignified sobs left me. _

"_Taichou…"_

"_Hikigaya…"_

_Yukinoshita Yukino was dead. I once promised to save her one day. But it was a promise I couldn't hold. Now it's a broken promise that'll haunt me for the rest of my life. _

* * *

[Date: 08/19/2025

1400 Hours

Location: One of the Okinawa Islands]

Mou~, I'm feeling so restless from standing in place like a statue for what seems like ages. Okay that may be too much of an exaggeration. But jeez Hayato, you should've at least brought me with you. It would have been such a romantic getaway but noooo, you opted to bring that babbling idiot Tobe along and stuck me with the boooring stuff.

"Uhhg, Ebina how much longer are you gonna take?"

See, my unit is on a mission right now to gather intel at a hidden enemy base and disrupt a weapons trade that's going on simultaneously. The basic plan was that we split into two groups, one handling the intel and the other deals with the weapons trade. Right now, Ebina was hacking her way into the enemy database, retrieving what she can. Can't she, like, hack faster?

"Hmmm. Patience is a virtue, Yumiko."

"Don't give me that."

"Heehee."

Unluckily for me, I was assigned watchdog duty for Ebina. Even more unluckily for me, that newbie-Tobe was picked to accompany Hayato. Like, seriously! That oranged-haired nitwit just joined our unit about three months ago and he's already close to Hayato. I've spent almost an entire year just to get where he's at with Hayato. This is sooo unfair! Most of the time, Hayato would partner up with Tobe before I could even get to him and it's super frustrating. Could Hayato be…? Ew, ew, ew, no! Jeez Ebina, now your fantasies are infecting me!

"Royal-one to royal-two, how are things going on in your end? Over."

Hah! His smooth voice crackled into my earpiece causing me to jump a bit. But just hearing him made me relax. Oh Hayato, I've missed you sooo much already!

"Royal-three's taking her sweet-ass time. I'm pretty sure she's just surfing the web now for the latest BL content."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Haah? What, it's not like it's unlikely."

I heard a chuckle coming over our radio link. Hayato's voice chirped back in.

"I wouldn't put it past her if she was. Anyways, royal-six and I are about to commence phase three so you might have extra time. But you ladies better finish soon and get ready for extraction. It could be a hot one."

"Understood Haya- I mean royal-one!"

"Heeheehee…"

"Can it, three!"

"Whatever two." The bespectacled woman smirked. "Royal-one, we won't be long now. Download is almost complete, maybe 5 more minutes give or take. Over."

"Copy that, three. You'll have more than enough time then, but stay sharp. See you two at the pickup zone. Out."

Mou~ I hope he'll be fine. I know he put me with Ebina just so I won't be in direct danger but still, I'm just all the more worried about him. Aww why are you such a gentleman Hayato? Honestly more men should take after you, but instead they're all lusty pigs.

"Relax Yumiko. Him and Tobe are going to be fine."

"Haaah?! I'm relaxed! In fact, I know you're just as worried, if not more, about that Tobe blockhead!"

"H-huh? W-what are you saying?!"

I could feel a smirk tugging at my lips. That's right I've noticed how you two act together when you guys think Hayato or I isn't around. When Tobe joined us, he immediately became smitten with Ebina and I'm sure she enjoys the attention.

"E~bi~na~!" I coyly said. "Don't think that I'm not aware of you two. Still, I think he's an immature idiot for you but I see the way how you look at him~." Her face reddened. Ahha! Look at you girl, soo cute!

"I-i-it's not like t-that! We're j-just friends!"

"Hmmmm, just friends? It seem like mo-"

The building we were in rumbled lowly as now audible gunfire was heard. I guess the boys made their move and were causing a pretty big ruckus. Seriously, why do guys like to play loud and rough?

"Ah, it seems like they started the party, neh?"

"Yeah… we should hurry now. How much longer, Ebina?"

"Mmm. Well actually it just finished now. We're good to go. You got the charges set?"

Oh yeah. This is the fun part of my job. I get to blow crap up! While Ebina specialized in the techy stuff, I was the squad's certified demolition expert. I nodded my head to her as we double checked our gear before moving out. I took the lead as Ebina took up the rear guard. I heard her radioing the others.

"Royal-three to royal-one, package has been secured. We're going to the EZ, ETA five minutes. How copy? Over."

No responses came. U-um, Hayato you were supposed to reply. I didn't want to assume the worse but I couldn't help but feel my heart constrict. Dammit, focus on the mission Yumiko! This is not a time to revert into a panic-stressing teenage girl.

"Royal-one, come in. Royal-one? Royal-six, do you copy?"

Still nothing. She was about to call out again when static along with chaotic noises in the background filled our earpieces.

"Shit! U-uh, this is royal-six. Royal-one's radio link just got cut off but we're both- Watch out!"

More wild gunfire was heard over the radio. I was starting to get really anxious so I spoke up.

"Six, is Hayato hurt?"

"He's fine. Whoa!"

Ebina talked again.

"Royal-six, we're moving towards the EZ but do you need backup? Over."

"Nah, nah. We got this SNAFU under control. Yikes!"

I heard Ebina giggling behind me. H-hey, they're getting sprayed with lead out there and you're laughing like a schoolgirl?! C'mon, we aren't in some kind of Rom-Com woman!

"Alright, royal-six. We'll see you guys at the extraction. Out."

By this time, we were at a cove on the cliffside of the island awaiting the guys' arrival. Ebina had already called headquarters for pickup and they responded that they'll get to us in ten minutes. My partner and I were set up behind some rocks that acted as cover. I was still feeling some trepidation within me as my mind prayed that a certain blond was alright. I looked over to the bespectacled fujoshi and while she seemed calm, I could tell she was just as tense as me. Suddenly our radios crackled.

"Royal-three, this is the extract team. We're entering the cove. What's your SITREP? Over."

"Royal-two and I are standing by. Royal-one and three aren't here yet, and I haven't heard from them yet."

"Copy that, three. Here we are."

With that, I heard a faint engine revving closer as I turned my head behind me to see a small gunboat operated by two familiar individuals. Never would have I thought to feel relieved to see their stupid faces. Yamato was manning the on-board machine gun as Ōoka steered the craft slowly near the shore.

"Did someone call for a taxi?" Yamato smiled moronically. Uhg, I take back what I said! This guy is still a dweeb no matter what.

"Shut it, four. We need to move quickly once Hayato and baka-Tobe gets here."

"Sheesh, someone's got their panties in a bunch just cuz boss ain't here yet." I felt my face heat up as as he said that. How dare that piece of turd say that out loud! I swear I'm going to kill him before-

"Now, now, Yamato. You shouldn't wound up Miura too much. Hayama wouldn't like a girl who's too uptight. It'll make it harder for him to loosen her up!" Big mistake, Ōoka! The two stooges were cackling at their lame jokes.

Seething, I made sure to get my message across clearly. "I'm gonna shoot both of your dicks off right here, right now if you two don't shut the hell up."

Ha! The look of fright on their faces are priceless after my deadly tone. Men and their gross sense of pride with their groins… yuck! But they better not fuck with me or I'll castrate them… not that I'll actually do it but they don't need to know that!

I heard Ebina giggling on my side weirdly as I saw an ooze of blood drip from her nose. Oh no, I might've just inadvertently gave her an idea for her… BL fantasies. What have I done! Err, I felt a shiver go through me.

"Ahrg! Uh, this is royal-six. Hayato and I are sprinting to you guys. Ooh, close one! We're coming in hot, I repeat, we're coming in hot."

"Lima Charlie, royal-six. Extract is ready on standby. Over." Ōoka responded. "You two, get on. As soon as those two gets their asses on board, I'm throttling us outta here."

Ebina and I complied as we waded out way through the shallow water and onto the boat. Shortly we heard guns pooping off in the distance as two male figures were bolting their way to us. My eyes widened in happiness as I saw my blond leader coming. Ahhh, in any situation only you could look so dashing, Hayato!

But I was quickly snapped out of my relief when stray bullets started whizzing over our heads. Shit, shit! Not me! I don't know what they did, but they really stirred the hornet's nest. I ducked low as I heard Yamato started burst firing the machine gun towards the enemies.

"Come an' get some!"

"We're in! Go, go, go!" Hayato leaped into the boat right next to me and Tobe on his other side, both were breathing heavily from the intensity. I could feel his hot breath tingle against my ear and only then did I realise how close he was to me. I suddenly felt really hot. H-Hayato I-I don't mind being intimate with you but there are people around us! Jeez what am I thinking?! "Yumiko, blow it!"

Nodding, I took out a switch and removed the safety hatch, revealing a red button. Seeing it, I pressed the button and not a moment too soon, explosions shook around the island and the cliffs around us.

It gave us enough time as a distraction as I felt the speed boat lurched forward violently as Yamato continued laying down bullets, giving us cover fire as we made our escape. Soon when we cleared the island, I found everyone was still breathing fast. Eventually we all calmed down and started to relax.

"Ah, Yumiko," I turned and looked at his gentle, cobalt blue eyes. "Can you tell HQ that we've made it out?" As he said that, he gave off one of his charming smiles. I felt my face warm up so I turned away quickly. I-idiot, d-don't do that, now you're making me feel all kinds of giddy.

"S-sure." Dammit I stuttered. "Palace, Palace, this is royal-two, can you hear me? Over."

All we heard was static for a couple of seconds before the radio crackled a response.

"Royal-two, this is Palace. I hear you loud and clear. What's your SITREP? Over."

"Mission is successful. We're now on our way to Kingdom. Over."

"Good job, royal-two. Get back safe and see you all for debrief at King's Court. Palace out."

Damn, this mission was a lot more tiring than I thought. And all I did was guard duty! I glanced at Hayato and boy was he looking fatigued. His eyes were closed as his posture relaxed. Maybe looking out for Ebina is much easier compared to what Hayato and Tobe had to go through. Ahhh, only Hayato would think that far ahead for me! This is another reason why he's the man for me!

For the rest of the voyage, my squad spent it in relative silence as we started easing ourselves from the tension.

* * *

[Date: 08/21/2025

1130 Hours

Location: Conference Room 2-F, Kingdom Base, Chiba]

We were seated and waiting in a small private conference room with all the members of Royal Squad present. I wish I had my phone with me right now because I'm just sooo boored and I just wanna catch up with the latest trends out there. What? Despite my age, I'm still a young woman and I gotta maintain my youthfulness lest Hayato gets taken away by some ratchet.

None of us talked nor did any one want to, unless they wanna be awkwardly interrupted by the conference door randomly opening with our superior officer stepping in. Speaking of which, where is that damn old geezer? We've been waiting for about half an hour yet our good-for-nothing officer has not arrived. Isn't he supposed to demonstrate officer responsibilities for his subordinates? Arrrhg, I can't take this anymore!

"Jeez, where the he-" The door suddenly bursts open and I jumped a little in my seat. I saw Ebina try to stifle a giggle and that annoyed me but I swear I heard Yamato and Ōoka snickering. I'll get them back later…

"Sorry I'm late kiddos, I had a little scuffle with the brass but it's all settled." Commander Atsugi apologized. Hey, don't make any excuses! I see that cup of coffee in your hand you frikin' fossil!

"It's no problem, Commander." Hayato replied respectfully.

"Anyways, since we're a tad bit behind schedule, let me introduce you all quickly to our visitors," That was when I noticed three other individuals that followed him in.

"Whoa! What're you guys doing here?! It's been a while since I've seen you guys!"

Surprisingly it was that Tobe idiot who spoke out. Dammit, you were doing so well keeping your annoying mouth shut in the past thirty minutes. But wait a minute, how does he know them? Apparently I'm not the only one surprised as everyone else looked at him in dumbfoundment except the three visitors.

"Heh, heh, heh. This is quite the unexpected development. Perhaps the gods have deemed it our fate to cross paths again, old comrade!" The burliest of the three claimed out. He wore rectangular-framed glasses and he had medium-to-long grey hair where he has a short ponytail. What the heck is up with the way he talks? Does he think he can act all cool by being a chuuni? Uhg, I can tell he's almost as annoying as Yamato and Ōoka already.

"Ah," Commander Atsugi grabbed back our attention. "I see that at least one of you are already acquainted with our guests. Hiratsuka-san, allow me to introduce you and your folks one of JSDF's finest: Royal squad!"

At his announcement, our unit stood up and saluted. I gotta admit, I feel pretty cool showing off to these unknowns. Hah, witness our greatness!

The Hiratsuka lady (Not gonna lie she's pretty hot, much to my displeasure) just gave a polite smile. The big chuuni from earlier crossed his arms together and bobbed his head up and down as if he's approving of us. Seriously stop it, that's gross. The third person though just kept a disinterested expression. I don't know why, but looking at his irritating face is ticking me off! But the next moment he caught me off guard when he spoke.

"So these are the people who kept on giving us shitty intel from the last few months? No offense to you, Kake."

…

Hah?

HAAAAHH?! And who the hell is 'Kake'?

Everyone in the room just looked at him as if he had just announced impregnating someone. Errhg, I've had it. I've already reached the end of my patience.

"Haah?! Who the hell do you think you are to say shit like that?! We risk our asses going through hell and back just to get your 'shitty intel'. You're fucking pathetic to think that you can't work with what information we give you because of your incompetency. Commander Atsugi, I request that he leave this room immediately."

After my rant, the room just fell silent. The guy was just looking at me wide-eyed, his dullish grey eyes… well I couldn't tell what they held 'cause his annoying face is creeping me out. Stop looking at me creep! I finally hear someone clear their throat.

"A-ah, Miura I can't do that."

"Hah? With all due respect commander, why the hell not?"

"Because it's not in his jurisdiction."

Now all heads turned to the Hiratsuka lady. What the hell does she mean 'it's not in his jurisdiction'? He's the frikin' commander of the base!

"I apologize on behalf of my subordinate's disappointing-" I saw the guy roll his eyes. "-behavior. However, it's a pleasure to meet one of the JSDF's renowned units. I'm Warrant Officer Hiratsuka Shizuka. With me are Special Officers Zaimokuza Yoshiteru and Hikigaya Hachiman. These two are just basically my grunts and I'm their handler. Now, First Lieutenant Miura," Whoa hold up, don't 'First Lieutenant' me! "The reason why Atsugi-san can't dismiss Hikigaya is because, well, he just doesn't have the authority."

"I…" she continued. "All I can say is that we're part of SOBU, which is a different government division apart from the JSDF. So his authority doesn't extend over to us."

Okay… _who _the blazes are these clowns? For some reason, their security clearance somehow overrides the commander's and on top of that, they can't say what they are specifically? They're pissing me off for every moment I breathe the same air as them.

"So...bu?" Ōoka stupidly said. "Like _the _SOBU?"

What the heck is this stooge on about now?

"Commander," Great, baka-Yamato joined. "She isn't actually relating to the SOBU from those rumors we've heard, right?"

Rumors? This is getting too ridiculous. I knitted my brows as I glance at Hayato. He seemed to be in concentration, so I nudged him to see what he thinks. I whispered to him.

"Neh Hayato, what are those two stooges talking about? What are those rumors?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure exactly either but people say that _that _organization handles the 'dirty work', if you know what I mean."

"So a black ops organization?"

Hayato just gave me a shrug before he replied. "Who knows. It's just rumors anyways."

I returned my attention to the three individuals across from us. Actually now that I have a closer look at them, they were wearing plain black combat fatigues with no insignias or any markings to distinguish them. Before I could further inspect them, Commander Atsugi spoke.

"I'm not sure what those rumors are that you speak of, Yamato, but the case is that these people are representatives from their… organization. You see, the missions your squad has been undertaking for the previous months have aligned with the interests of these people. So all that intel gathering has been in part due to their contributions in providing information from their sides as well."

Suddenly I jumped when Hayato decided to speak out. "I'm sorry commander, I'm not really following you. What do you mean they've 'provided information'?"

"Well, who do you think you've been getting the knowledge from?"

Hayato furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think. He kinda looks cute, trying and all. Ahg, that's not important right now!

"You're telling me… that we've been cooperating with them unknowingly? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"There was no need to initially. We were already working efficiently as it was at the time. That's why every time you guys were deployed, you had a double objective. To gather data while disrupt or terminate enemy activity. But recently we've been hitting more and more roadblocks."

"Okay, I see your point. But why are we meeting them here now?"

"Well, now that we finally got to the main point of this meeting, I'd like to announce the official joint operation of the JSDF and SOBU!"

Heh? You don't mean that we'll… work together?!

"Heh, heh, heh. What an interesting turn of events, hmm Taichou?" The dead-fish-eyed, raven haired man only grunted in response.

"Woohoo! Hikitani cap! Yoshi bro, it'll be like old times!"

No…

"Let's hope we can get along well, Royal squad."

"Likewise, Hiratsuka-san." Hayato gave a small bow.

I moved my eyes once more to the rotten-looking man and I see him scowl unhappily at me. Hey, the feeling's mutual creep. I gave him one of my fierces glares back and he looked away. That's right, you pleb!

"From this point on," Commander Atsugi declared. "JSDF's Royal squad will cooperate in tandem with SOBU. It's an honor to be working with you."

I don't know how, but I managed to hear what that creep muttered.

"What a pain."

* * *

FYI: Update schedule will take a while because school and work will take most of my time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Oregairu.

* * *

_At one point in any person's life, they would be called upon by society to fulfill an obligation of partaking in jury duty no matter how insignificantly irrelevant the case is to them. Such an unfortunate singleton would be subjected to arduous hours of spectating two opposing sides debate endlessly back and forth while their souls leave their bodies from boredom. Sadly, I am that unfortunate singleton however I am not a part of the jury sidelines nor were there any back and forth debates. Oh no, I actually wished that was the case rather than my current position in this court-martial, that is, occupying the accused seat._

_"The accused, Hikigaya Hachiman, has been indicted by the Japanese Self-Defense Force on the charge of high misconduct, treason." The judge introduced my current predicament._

_Ah, allow me to explain this hot pickle I've been given. Me, along with three other fellow soldiers from the same squad were given the simple task of transporting sensitive materials to our superior's office. When we reached his office, we found his door slightly ajar. Naturally I told the others we should come back later but something was off with one of the soldiers. Instead of heeding my words, they just looked between each other before one of them tackled me through the door._

_"Aahhg! What the hell are you doing?!" I gritted out._

_"Quick. Grab whatever files you can." One of them started to rifle through the papers and cabinets._

_I couldn't do much to stop them as the guy I'm struggling with put up an annoying fight. I remembered that I shoved him so hard, his head bumped into the corner of the desk killing him. When his comrades realized what I had done, both of them attacked me. Our little tussle went on for a bit until the officer of the office barged in. And man, I have never seen an officer so angry. But when we got caught, the officer did not believe my words as it was two against one, especially given how the scene looked like I basically had a 'I did it' sign over my head. I was pretty shocked at the time that I didn't even realize I was arrested before them. Not an even an investigation took place after that incident. So here I am days later in a military court._

_"The Japan Self-Defense Force has declared that, Hikigaya Hachiman, has mishandled confidential and sensitive information that jeopardizes the security and interests of Japan." The judge resumed stating my false charge._

_Despite the deep trouble I'm in, I began to think about what could be the benefits of being imprisoned. I mean, I won't have to worry about paying bills, I'll have a bed, I'll always get three square meals provided everyday, and best of all, I don't really have to do anything! Ha! Isn't that ironic of me? I wonder what my former pessimistic self would have said about my 'optimistic' thoughts now. Although I suppose I still am rotten if I could find prison so luxurious, heheheh…_

_"By request and right of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, Hikigaya Hachiman your duty has been officially terminated by dishonorable discharge."_

_Cheh. For all the pride the JSDF holds themselves to, it's pretty despicable of them to stand tall as they somehow thrive off of the corrupt workings of the officials within. At least in prison, no one can get anymore screwed over._

_"If anyone objects to this decision, please speak up or forever hold your peace."_

_No one spoke._

_"Alright. I hereby adjourn this meeting."_

_The judge hammered his gavel and when the loud thud rang out, bodies around me got up and headed towards the exits. My two assigned guards ever so 'gently' grabbed each of my arms and brought me out of my seat. I was herded, or more like shoved to the doors of the courtroom. We continued walking through the overly spacious halls until a lady in a professional business attire suddenly stood in front of us, halting our movements altogether._

_She had long, black hair that reached below her waist and she wore a business vest that accentuated her torso but at the same time made certain… assets… more pronounced. She was almost as tall as me and maybe probably a couple years older, but there were no wrinkles on her smooth face._

_"Ma'am, please step aside." The guard to my right stated with as much authority a guard can have. "We need to get this man out of here."_

_Yeah woman! My bed in my cell awaits me and I can't wait to stuff my face into the sweet comforts of pillow-chan and away from all this shittiness. The woman just smiled and took out a small badge as she brought it up to show the guards._

_"Don't worry officers, I'm Warrant Officer Hiratsuka Shizuka from SOBU. I'm here to relieve you of your duties to this man as I'll be taking custody of him."_

_I looked back to the guards behind me and I just see their faces frown. Something's up._

_"I'm afraid we can't allow that Hiratsuka-san," Now the other guard spoke up. "We have orders to escort this man ourselves. If you really are here to take him away, I need to see a document proving so. Otherwise, please move aside."_

_Now it was the Hiratsuka woman who frowned._

_"I believe I gave you enough proof with this." She shook her badge again._

_"Unfortunately, that doesn't mean anything to us. We don't care if you're from 'SOBU' or wherever you claim you're from. Have a good day ma'am."_

_She took out her phone and began to make a call as my guards once again pushed me forward._

_"Damn bureaucrats…" The left guard muttered._

_"She was pretty fucking hot though." His companion added._

_"Tsk… yeah she was."_

_So much for professionalism._

_"Officers!" I heard high heels clattering behind me as the three of us turned our heads to her. Soon Hiratsuka was back in front of us with her phone outstretched. "Someone would like to talk with one of you." She smiled sexily as she sent me a wink._

_O-oi. Is she a cougar?_

_Apprehensively my left guard took the phone and began addressing the caller._

_"Hello? … Yes sir… Yes sir… We were told to-... U-um, no but-... I see… Understood, we'll do so at once sir." From the look of his scowling face as he handed back Hiratsuka's phone, I take it that he's not too pleased with what he was told. "I don't know who the hell you are, but here…"_

_"H-hey Hanzo, what are you doing?"_

_"We've been given new orders to hand Hikigaya over to her, Bikou."_

_"What?"_

_"I know, I know. I'll tell you later. Well, here he is… Warrant Officer."_

_Hanzo-kun thrusted me forward, almost making me trip. Oi! Do you always have to be so rough, you brute?!_

_"Thank you gentlemen for your compliance. Have a nice day." She showed a polite smile. Placing her right hand on the inside of my left arm, she beckoned me onward._

_When we exited the court building, she led me to a black SUV with tinted windows in which I seated myself inside before she followed in and closed the door. When I came in, I was surprised to see that not only were there seats across from me but another woman occupying one of them. Like Hiratsuka, she had dark black hair but they only reach what seemed to be just below her shoulders. She had a slim build and her skin tone was fair, almost porcelain-like. But what struck me the most was her piercing, frosty blue eyes._

_I was starting to feel unnerved the longer she held me under her scrutinizing gaze. C-can you stop? I'm not like some rare exotic animal, you knooow? Erhg, now I sound like an angsty riajuu._

_"Hiratsuka-shou-san, what is that… thing there?"_

_Huh? What 'thing' are you refer- oooh… This bitch._

_"Oi. I can hear you."_

_"Ara? It's a sentient being? He's quite the advance monkey you have procured from the zoo, Hiratsuka-shou-san."_

_Rude, woman._

_"Err, who in the bloody hell are you?"_

_"Oh my, his mannerisms are quite barbaric. I guess that's to be expected."_

_"What the heck are you saying…?"_

_"Hmm, on top of his brutishness, his intelligence is unsurprisingly low."_

_I barely know this woman and she's already insulting my competency. I swear, she must be a human repellent with that mouth of hers pissing everyone off away._

_"Yukinoshita, enough!" Hiratsuka asserted authoritatively before she exhaled a weary sigh. "Sweet Kami-sama, sometimes you can be a pain in the ass…" I heard her mutter. Woman, you should probably stop rubbing your head so rigorously or you might just smudge your eyebrows off._

_"Look, this is Hikigaya Hachiman, former lieutenant from the JSDF. He was the someone I told you we were going to pick up."_

_"Ara? This simpleton?" She looked me over as if I were a piece of trash. Oi, quit looking at me like that! It's rude to stare, you know? "From the looks of him, it seems like he was convicted. I presume he was dishonorably discharged?"_

_Whoa, how can you just assume I was 'dishonorably' discharged? I know my face can unsettle some people but I don't look like the type to commit criminal activity for Kami's sake._

_"Yep, right on the mark." Ouch, really? "Oh by the way Hikigaya, this is agent Yukinoshita Yukino. She works under me. Now, you might be wondering what's going on."_

_I just simply nodded my head. Given how she took me away, she must have serious pull and connections. I reinforced my guard._

_"Like I said earlier, I'm from SOBU, Special Operations Black Unit. You may not have heard of us since we operate covertly and almost independently from the government."_

_What? I narrowed my eyes as my thoughts went into overdrive._

_"So… you guys do black ops? Heh, this is unreal."_

_"Normally I'd agree with you but I'm not joking. I did get you away from your guards earlier hassle-free, right?"_

_"Huh, alright I believe you. But why are you telling me this?" I wouldn't be surprised if they're here to get rid of me after my incident. Can't have any traces, right? I mean, for all I know, maybe it was just an act earlier… right?_

_"Hikigaya, you were accused of a crime you 'committed'. So as far as anyone is concerned, you should be rotting in jail now. However all of us here know better that you didn't do such a thing. That's why I grabbed you because I wanted to offer you something."_

_I still kept my skeptical stare on her. I really was not sure on how to approach this. She let out another sigh. My eyes gave a brief glance to Yukinoshita but she had her gaze out the window._

_"I know this situation you're in right now seems absurd but just trust me."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I want you to work for us. We could use a guy like you in our ranks. Honestly, it's a shame the JSDF let you go. You have pretty impressive skills and it'd be a waste if they weren't put to good use."_

_"What's the catch?"_

_Hiratsuka smirked impishly as she clasped her hands together over her knee. Yukinoshita this time finally looked over to me but she stayed silent._

_"Nothing. We just work behind the scenes without the officials supervising us. Simply, you'd operate in a more grittier environment that the government doesn't want their hands dirtying with. So, what do you think it'll be, Hikigaya? I don't want to pressure you, but I'd say it's better than living a cell life for many years just to get the death penalty. After you 'committed' murder."_

_Okay, I'm pretty sure you're trying to coerce me woman. Hmm, on one hand I can live a relatively normal life and probably risk certain inconveniences in prison like dropping the soap… or I can take her up on her offer and live a freer life._

_"What about those douches who screwed me? How can I be assured that won't happen a second time? I'm sure you know what I'm getting at here."_

_"Oh them? They were already dealt with. So I don't think you have to worry about that."_

_…_

_What? Shit, I guess they weren't kidding about working covertly if they can casually say they have gotten rid of those despicable people._

_"Hikigaya," She interrupted my thoughts. "We'll take good care of you. Really good care."_

_Huh, so there's benefits? Well, I can't deny the fact that I'm literally being recruited into a secret organization. The JSDF sucked anyways._

_"Aw, to hell with it. I'm in."_

* * *

[Date: 08/22/2025

1330 Hours

Location: Mess Hall 2, Kingdom Base, Chiba]

"Yumiko, aren't you going to get something to eat? At least something more fulfilling than that?"

What, a strawberry milkshake can't count as a 'light lunch'? I'll have you know Ebina, I'm on a diet. After all, I have to stay as one of the most desirable women, especially for Hayato~.

"Meh, I'm not feeling hungry."

I wasn't lying. Honestly, I still feel full even though it's been a couple of hours since I've had breakfast. Right now, Ebina and I were on break from duty and we sat in a booth on the west side of the mess hall. There were relatively few people around as the main lunch rush hours wound down.

"Ehh? Why is that?"

"Just not in the mood."

"Are you upset about something?"

"Mmm, not really."

"Hoh, is about yesterday?"

"Uhg, don't even get me started."

I saw her giving me a shit-eating grin as if she was ready to taunt me. Uh oh…

"Neh, tell me, what do you think of those two men we met? The bulky glasses guy certainly looks like a tank who can take a couple of shots. I'm sure his huge frame will have most men cower in fear as he makes them surrender to him…heheheh."

Sometimes I wonder how she still isn't an anemic with all the countless nose-bleeds she had. Like, she could actually fuel a whole entire blood drive by herself!

"Gross Ebina. Can you please keep your fantasies to yourself? Geez… Anyways, that guy is just weird. The way he acted… eehg. They really aren't that interesting in my opinion. Like Hayato is still waaay cooler than whatever they are." I saw her eyes roll when I noticed the two people we were talking about enter the mess hall. For some reason, seeing that rotten-eyed creep made me annoyed.

"Hoh, speak of the devil… or devils?" Ebina pondered momentarily.

"Hmph. Why is he here now of all times…"

"Aww, don't be like that Yumiko. He doesn't seem that bad. Tobe told me that he's actually a great guy to be around once you get to know him."

"Haah? Him? A great guy? Haha, I know Tobe's an idiot but I'm sure he was just joking, Ebina. He insulted us yesterday. All of us. In front of the commander too! I wish I ccould've punch his stupid face in if wasn't for the commander being there."

"Hmmm, well Tobe didn't seem like he was kidding. He sounded pretty honest, in my opinion. Besides, I didn't know you'd be the one to hold grudges, heehee."

"I don't. But I'm not gonna let some conceited bastard get away with crap when it comes down to what we do! For all the hell we go through, we deserve to be respected."

I'm not about to let anyone degrade our efforts. I've heard of the saying, "if they slap you on one cheek, turn to your other." I think that's just bull. I'll make him learn his place, he'll see…

"I guess you're right."

"Duh, of course I am. Heck, why were you interested in them earlier in the first place, huh Ebina? Don't tell me… you're into one of them…" I started to feel horrified but all I heard from her was a giggle.

"Heeheehee, and you think I'm funny. No, no, it's not like that. I mean I'm kinda curious who they are since we'll be working with them. Wouldn't you also feel the same?"

"Puh-lease, I don't want anything to do with them, let alone that asshole. As long as they don't hold us back, I don't care about them."

Actually, now that I think about it, how does Tobe know them anyways? I swear that nitwit knows almost everyone we come across. Maybe I'll just ask Ebina.

"You know what, how the hell does Tobe know those two anyways?" I saw her shrug before she opened her mouth.

"I ask Tobe that as well. He just told me that they were old squadmates and that they were one of his first and closest 'bros' he'd met. I remembered how happy he looked when he was talking about them, like he was more than your typical upbeat Tobe. He must really think highly of them if he can be like that."

"Hmph, whatever."

A pause came between us for a moment. I spared a look at the two men we've been talking about and I saw the big one laughing irritatingly while the other just shook his head like he was disappointed. Ebina apparently decided she had more to say.

"Gee Yumiko, I was hoping you'd want to know more about them. I guess what I was going to tell you won't matter then."

What's this? Is she going to give me some juicy gossip? Nuh uh, no way am I going to let her bait me like this. Ha, you thought I wouldn't know? Nice try Ebina, but I'm not gonna fall for your BL fantasy traps.

"If this is about your BL fetish, then yes, it won't matter what you have to say."

"Mou~ Yumiko-chan," She pouted. "That's not what I was getting at!"

Suuure.

"Oh reeaally? Then what is it?"

"I was going to say I found Hikigaya-kun and Zaimokuza-kun's files but like you said you weren't interested sooo…"

H-Hey don't flash me that knowing smile, you sick fujoshi!

"No. I see what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Is that so?" She sighed mockingly. "Ah, that's a shame really. I mean, it's rare that I'd be willing to share how I feel about some guys… if only I had someone who I can tell that to, hmmm." Ebina rested her head on top of her left fist with her index finger tapping her cheek.

You c-can't pull that move! Arrhg! Now I want to know what you have to say. Damn the ever-so-curious woman inside of me!

"Aahhhg! Fine, whatever! Tell me what you know 'cause you're killing me girl! I just hope I don't regret this…"

Her reaction was immediate. She sat up straighter as she leaned forward and clasped her hands together closer to her chin. The light blocked her eyes as her glasses gleamed, her smile almost reaching ear to ear. Oh boy… Ebina's eyes glimpse over to the weirdo and the creep before locking onto mine.

"Okay, so I had this idea for a new story-"

"Ebina!"

"Hee, hee, hee, sorry, I'm just kidding. That's not what I had to say anyway."

"It damn better not be that."

"Eheh, okay jokes aside," This time she adopted a more sober expression. "Last night, I spent some time looking into who our new associates were. Now before I go on, can you tell me what you know about SOBU?"

I don't see where she's going with this but I answered her with what I knew.

"Mmm, I don't know much… Like I only found out from Hayato in our meeting yesterday that they're some type of organization that does the 'dirty' jobs. At least that's what I think."

Ebina just pursed her lips and nodded her head before she continued.

"See, that's what everyone here seems to think. So I took the liberty to conduct my own background check on them and here's what I found."

At this point, I can't deny the fact that this has caught my interest so I just waited for her to continue.

"I visited their official website and apparently they're the Service Office of the Bureaucratic Union. Basically they just take care of any business issues that would affect federal interests between the government and foreign or national companies. At least that's what they say they are on the public front."

"Okay… then why would they be working with us if they're going after corporations? Actually, what has the JSDF to do with them in the first place?"

This is actually weird. The more I think about it, the more I feel like our new joint operation is unnecessary. Like seriously, a government agency working in tandem with the JSDF? I mean, the two sides would just hate each other because of how frustrating cooperation would be. Bureaucracy doesn't mix with military efficiency.

"That's where I'm getting at. I did a little bit more digging, you know, click here, type a few words there, mess around a bit in their servers, the whole schtick."

Don't tell me she hacked into the servers?! What is she thinking? Ebina must've noticed the alarm on my face so she picked up on it.

"Aha, don't worry Yumiko. Trust me, I knew what I was doing. Anyways, as I was diving in further I couldn't find much since their servers were surprisingly sparse. Like the only data I could find was user cookie cache files and those were totally useless."

"But you said you found, uh Hikagawa? Hika? Hikio? Meh whatever, you told me you found Hikio's and that Zai guy's files."

"Mmm, yes I only did so after after I had to break through a couple of firewalls."

I only sweatdropped at how casual she just said that. Yeah, no, sure, it's definitely not wrong to violate government security or something like that.

"But even after going through those, it was still difficult for me to glean any useful information. Heck, there were more encrypted data but the security was so tight I became worried about leaving any evidence of tampering after trying for so long so I gave up. Among what I was able to find though was Hikigaya and Zaimokuza's even Tobe's personnel files! Can you believe that?"

"So Tobe used to be a part of SOBU before he joined us?"

Ebina just gave me a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe. But girl you should have read what their dossier have stated. Tobe's wasn't any different from what we already knew, and that was when he used to serve as a combat medic in the JMSDF. I'm assuming he re-enlisted back in but into the JSDF instead, obviously. Now, Zaimokuza, oh boy, he used to serve with the Special Assault Teams in the Iwakuni region for about three years before retiring early in 2023 due to medical reasons. He was specialized in weapons and communications at the time. Hikigaya on the other hand is ex-JSDF. He was a part of the thirteenth brigade. Isn't that surprising, no? He served for about two years before he was discharged in 2022 which 'coincidentally' was around the same time

Tobe opted out of the JMSDF for a bit. It didn't say why Hikigaya-kun was dropped which is interesting in of itself, but during his service he was a pretty damn good soldier with a few distinguishments before he left."

Wow. This was kind of a lot to take in. Zaikuza used to be in law enforcement? Hikio's ex-military? Tobe used to work with them but that was after being in the JMSDF and now he's with us. And they're all connected to SOBU…

"Are you seeing what I'm saying, Yumiko?"

This is no way a coincidence. I mean, how likely was it that three experienced arms users would be working in a civilian government agency that solely deals with companies? Now I feel a bit more wary of the two newcomers we met so I lowered my voice.

"Ebina… you think we're working with an… intelligence agency?"

"That's the thing," Her voice was also toned down. "I'm not sure if we are. But it wouldn't be surprising if that was the case. Think about it, former armed service members with military grade skills recruited under an organization that specifically deals with threats to our government's interests whether it be domestic or international, especially one that has special authority over us no less. I don't know about you, but I'm sure the Service Office of the Bureaucratic Union isn't just any normal civilian-oriented department."

I… This is just too unbelievable. Hikio and Zaimokuza could be secret agents? Pfft, no way!

"Hmph. I don't think they could be one Ebina. Like c'mon, didn't you see what they were like during our meeting yesterday? There's no way they could pull off being secret agents."

"Maybe that was just an act. Like it could be a part of their job, y'know?"

"Okay, Ebina, now I think you're just reading too much into it. Look, there's no way they can be an intelligence agency. They don't look like it. Remember that Hiratsuka lady? She looked like the one who handled the main issues and for all we know those two could be nothing more than just her personal bodyguards."

A pout appeared on her face as I told her that. It's a more realistic thought than them being undercover agents.

"I really don't think they are. I've heard rumors everywhere of how SOBU has used … unorthodox means… to accomplish their objectives. That's why some people are sketchy about them. And you said it earlier, they do the 'dirty jobs'."

I knitted my brows as I tried to make sense of the details I just learned. These SOBU guys…just what exactly do they do? Before I could think any further, a knock was rapped on our table, taking our attention. Looking up, I smiled in delight as I saw a certain charming blond.

"Hayato!"

"Hey, Hayama-kun."

"Hello ladies. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine! Do you want to join us?"

Please say yes, please say yes!

"A-ah I don't think I can."

Dammit!

"Hah? Mou~, why not?"

"Commander Atsugi is calling us for our next mission briefing. He sent Tobe and I to get you guys."

"The Commander has another mission for us already?" I heard Ebina ask.

"Yeah Hina-chan. I know, so soon right?"

"Uuhg. I wanted a longer break."

"Where' Tobe?"

Huh, yeah where is that blabbermouth? Nevermind, it's better if he isn't here to annoy me.

"He's right there," Hayato moved to the side revealing the person in question who was chatting with Hikio and Za-, Za-, Zakuza? Eh, their names are too long for me to remember. "Tobe thought it would be easier for him to bring them along rather than me since they're familiar with each other."

"Hoh, that makes sense. Alright, let's go Yumiko?"

"H-huh? Uh, yeah sure."

"Come on. We don't want to upset the commander now for being late do we? Heheh."

As we exited the mess hall, I saw Tobe chatting merrily with the grey-haired four-eyes. Their chat was pretty loud as others around them walked by annoyedly. But just a bit behind them was Hikio with his hands in his pocket, keeping to himself in silence. I find myself asking the same question for the upteenth time since their arrival yesterday.

Hikio, who the hell are you?

* * *

What's up guys, I managed to push out another chapter somewhat quickly. There's a couple of things I want to note.

I'm glad that you guys have taken a liking to this story. With that being said, that puts a lot more pressure on me to give you guys a quality story that's a pleasurable read. That brings me to my second point, my update schedule.

This chapter came out relatively quick after the first so the quality may be meh. I know you all have high hopes for this story so I'll do my best to meet your expectations (or surprise you?) as I try to continue this. With that being in mind, updates may vary.

In addition to updates, as soon as a chapter is uploaded the next one is already in the works. It really just depends on how much inspiration I have at that point.

Lastly, I don't have any beta readers so I have to do all the editing and proofreading myself. I don't think I'll need one which is alright with me. However I want to apologize in advance for any of the few grammatical or spelling errors you might come across.

Scribere out.

edit: something went wrong with the original upload. hopefully it's all fixed. apologies


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Oregairu.

* * *

"_Oi, Yukinoshita. You think Kake and Yoshi have softened up the poor guy enough?"_

_My female compatriot marked the page she was reading before she closed and elegantly set down her book next to a cup of tea. I swear, everything she does is done with finesse as if she's nobility. Yukinoshita's cerulean irises met my gaze and I couldn't help but feel goosebumps rise on my arms as I was at the mercy of her cold stare. How befitting of a queen… an ice queen hhhg._

"_Mmm, I would presume by now that man would have gone into madness from the amount of stupidity that comes out of their mouths. I would not be surprised if that turned out to be true."_

_Huh, it sounds like you almost feel bad for the guy. Nah what am I talking about. She cares about the poor sap just as much as I do, and that is I don't. Right now she and I were sitting in the kitchen of an undisclosed SOBU safe house somewhere in Ikego, relaxing as we patiently waited while Tobe and Zaimokuza were busy 'entertaining' a guess we had. _

_That guess I have mentioned was a guy we had detained who was currently in the basement. He happened to be a covert Chinese agent that's been on our tail for a while so we had to take care of the annoyance. All it took to catch him was Yukinoshita and a sprinkle of charisma (Ha! I know, it's hard to believe) and vóila! Now he was duct taped to a chair listening to Tobe and Zaimokuza's ever so wonderful stories._

"_I could kill for a MAXX right now…" I muttered. "It's been almost an hour and they should've come up already. It should be our turn down there. So either that guy is a masochist to listen to those two drone on and on, or he's a really tough nut to crack."_

"_Ara, aren't you restless Hik-impatient-kun?" Oi, wipe that smirk off your pretty face. "However I do suppose you have a point. Shall we check in?"_

"_Sure."_

_We both stood and walked to the pantry doors. But behind those pantry doors is no ordinary pantry. Rather, it was a discreet elevator that only went down. Yukinoshita opened them and stepped into the small cage elevator that had an occupancy limit of four people. I followed in before she pressed one of two buttons and shortly after we were descending. It took about a couple of seconds before the lift stopped and we stepped out and headed towards a metal door at the end of a narrow hallway. Upon reaching it, I looked back at Yukinoshita and she just nodded at me. I gave three hard knocks._

_I heard locks unbolting and eventually the armored door opened, revealing a big man with a mop of grey hair and sporting rectangular frames._

"_Ah, Taichou! Is there something that yours truly can assist you with?"_

"_No, Yoshi. You guys were taking a while so we came down to see what your progress was. Where's Kake?"_

"_Ohoh? I see, Taichou. Well comrade Tobe is just behind me. He's retelling a tale of one of his many experiences to our companion. Normally we wouldn't be conversing this long with our clients as they'd be shouting lunacies but bless the gods that we have such an avid listener! Would you care to listen as well, Taichou? Tobe is quite the storyteller, I must say!"_

"_No."_

"_N-no? Are yo-."_

"_Yes."_

"_B-but-"_

"_Zaimokuza-san," This time Yukinoshita cut in. "We have no time nor do we care to lend an ear for your useless stories."_

"_Urhg!" _

_Sheesh woman, you didn't have to be so harsh. _

"_Why don't you and Tobe-san take a break now? Hikigaya-kun and I will take over as we should have done so a while ago."_

"_Hm, hm." He nodded in a sagely fashion. Stop imitating a chunnibyouish middle schooler you fool! "Well I am feeling famish… Very well, your ladyship. Brother Tobe! Come, for we have been granted a short relief from lady Yukinoshita!"_

_I looked at Yukinoshita again and she just sighed tiredly as she shook her head. Hang in there ice queen, you aren't the only one feeling disappointed that sperms like these managed to exist._

"_Wha-? Alright Yoshi-bro, I'm coming." Tobe walked passed us as he came out of the room. Before continuing to the elevator, he turned to us. "Man, good luck with that dude, guys. He's a really quiet bro."_

"_Noted." Yukinoshita replied. _

_I walked into the room with Yukinoshita following. She closed the door and re-bolted all the locks, securing us inside. The room we were in wasn't too spacious but it was enough to fit maybe two queen-sized beds. There was a small fridge and some tool cabinets along the wall. And hog-tied to a chair that was right smack dab in the center of it all, was the person we decided to check in on. He has long dark hair with thin eyes and his complexion was pretty tanned. His height made him a bit shorter than the average Japanese citizen and he had a stocky build. _

"_Hello, how are you doing?" I decided to start our interaction._

_No response came but a mean glare. Geez, and that Hiratsuka hag calls me anti-social. _

"_So, who are you?"_

_Still nothing. Huh, playing mute? Well that's no problem. I just happen to know a way around that. _

_I unsheathed my tactical knife and pointed the tip at his face. I saw his two eyeballs eye it warily. Intimidation is quite the ice breaker, isn't it?_

"_Listen, I don't have all day so why not make this easier for us?"_

"_Fuck… you."_

_Well I got something. But at this rate I won't get far. I decided that we'll just have to use our… influential methods… a lot sooner to get what we want quicker. I turned to Yukinoshita. _

"_Yukinoshita, you can go ahead and prepare what you need to do. I'll just set him up for you." She just nodded as she went to the fridge. _

"_Oi, I'll ask kindly one last time. Who. Are. You?"_

_The bastard just gave me mocking grin before his piehole opened._

"_Eat shit."_

_This time I gave him my own demented smile roght before I deliberately pierced my blade into his left thigh, about a couple millimeters deep, before I dragged my blade a few centimeters down surgically. _

"_Aaaahhhrrrgg!"_

_Torture may not be morally right but I don't have time for tiring crap like this. Hell, most ethical methods be damned if it couldn't produce results at a quicker rate. Yeah it's a fucked up thought but exitus acta probat._

"_Will you tell us who you are now?"_

_His breathing was now haggard and his neck showed signs of tension but he still kept silent. I have to admit, he's quite resolute in keeping his mouth shut. We'll see about that though… _

_This time I repeated the same action on his other leg, albeit I stabbed a bit deeper. Another cry of pain was elicited from him. His pants were now soaked with dark liquid oozing over his legs. _

"_Hmm, it seems our guest is steadfast in not cooperating with us, Hikigaya-kun. Your methods are quite crude to start with anyways." Yukinoshita came over to us with a couple items in her hand. "Perhaps I may be more persuasive?"_

"_Whatever woman. Be my guess." _

_She pulled up a small plastic desk table next to the now marred man and set her things down as I walked back to the wall and leaned back. _

_She took out her own knife and picked up one of the items, a small, round, yellow object. I remembered she sifted through the fridge earlier so I'm assuming it was a lemon? Meh. She proceeded to use her knife to cut the fruit in half before setting one of the halves back down. _

"_Mmm, excuse my partner's brash treatment but would you be willing to comply with me? It would really be for both our benefits."_

_The Chinese agent just gave her a lampooning grin._

"_Slut…" Whoa… this room just turned into a freezer all of a sudden. I swear I saw the man shiver… _

_But damn… is this guy suicidal or something? He reaaally must be a masochist because he's got some serious balls to say that in front of her face. I almost feel bad for him. Almost. _

_Yukinoshita held the half-lemon over one of his legs before squeezing the fruit, at an excruciatingly slow rate too._

"_AAAAaarrrrrhhhhg! Aaaahhhg!... You whore!"_

"_Ara, did that hurt? Here, allow me."_

_I saw her dabbed a cloth piece with some type of clear liquid. Okay, 'dabbed' would be putting it too lightly as she basically doused the entire cloth. I saw her smack it on the guy's thigh with a loud 'thwap!'._

"_Errrraaaaarrrrhhhg!"_

_I guess she applied rubbing alcohol to the cloth. A whole lot of it to be exact. I noticed how erratic his leg was twitching as Yukinoshita just left the rag laying on it. Jeez, if I'm considered brutal then she's just full-out sadistic… Note to self, don't get interrogated by Yukinoshita. _

"_Fuck you…" I heard him gasp out. "... Bitch"_

_Yukinoshita repeated the same process each time the man would not cooperate, and I would hear the man cry out in misery every time. I let out a breath as I thought how tiring this could be._

_Tsk._

_I wish I had a book to read right now._

* * *

[Date: 08/22/2025

1530 Hours

Location: Conference Room 2-F, Kingdom Base, Chiba]

Honestly, one of my biggest pet peeves is when someone makes others wait when there was already an agreed time to meet. Like for example, when dating, the guy is always supposed to come early or at least be on time. Girls like it when guys come in right on time. But that's not really the case at this moment. Well, kinda.

Commander Atsugi called my squad along with Hikio's in for a mission briefing and yet the old man himself wasn't even at the conference room to greet us! Some respectable officer you are, you senile geezer.

But as if on cue, the doors swung open with an aged man walking through them. About time you showed up, gramps…

Drill training kicked in and all of us in the room stood ram-rod straight in salute. Of course, I saw Hikio and what's-his-name not do it because of their 'SOBU privileges'. I'm onto you, Hikio, just you wait…

"At ease ladies and gents," Getting the O.K., we all sat. "This mission briefing is to address a few things in addition to yesterday's announcement as well as give you guys your next assignment. First things first, Royal squad will be split into two teams, Alpha and Bravo."

"Sir if I may, why?" Hayato queried.

"The upper brass wasn't happy when they found out about a bureaucratic party getting militarily involved with JSDF affairs. They argued that politicians' agenda's will interfere with their plans but I told them that was not the case for us yet they were pretty adamant. Hikigaya-san, Zaimokuza-san I'm sure you understand the whole ordeal, right?"

"Federal work was never meant to be easy to work with, Commander." The creep gave a monotone reply. Jeez, is it so much work to sound a but more alive?

"I'm glad to know we're all on the same page then. Because of that, Warrant Officer Hiratsuka and I decided to split Royal squad. Now Captain," Commander Atsugi focused on Hayato. "With that being said, I'm assigning you as Alpha team's leader, since you are the commanding officer of Royal squad. However, I have not designated a leader for Bravo team yet, so do you have a candidate in mind? Keep in mind, the person you choose will not only take on the responsibility of leadership, they will also be the acting representative of the JSDF to SOBU."

I turned my eyes to glance at Hayato. He had that alluring thinking-look and we all waited for a few more seconds before he gave his answer.

"I would like Miura Yumiko to lead Bravo team, sir."

…

…

…

HAAAAAAAHH?

Muri, muri, muri, muri, muri, muri!

"H-hah? M-me? W-why me? I mean, I'm flattered and all that you said me, but I-I'm not sure if I can lead a _whole _team…"

Seriously, that's just like too much pressure y'know?

"Yumiko," His eyes held my own with a steady gaze and I suddenly felt my face warm up. "You've always proven to me that you're always looking out for our teammates, whether it be on the field or when we're off duty. You're a fierce person when it comes to protecting us, but even more so when it comes to engaging the enemy. That type of courage you have is something that I can feel confident in. So, knowing that you're the one leading means that I know I'm putting our teammates under great care. That's why I chose you."

U-uh, um, why is it so hot in here? Can someone please turn up the AC, I'm gonna burnup from his flattery! Oh Hayato, why'd you gotta go and say something like that, in front of others too no less…

"Well, I guess that's settled. First Lieutenant Miura Yumiko, you are hereby designated Royal squad's Bravo team's fireteam leader." Commander Atsugi then began clapping and soon others followed suit. Heck, even Hikio and Zaka-something clapped too.

Uhhh thanks, I guess? As flustered as I was, I felt a bit sad because that meant I have less moments to be Hayato. Mou~ Why Kami-sama? How much more do I have to suffer?!

"Continuing on, both of you should be aware of the expectations of the teams. To start off, Alpha team's primary objective is to continue doing routine operations but solely JSDF operations, nothing else. This is so we can stay aligned within our own goals and appease the brass."

He paused as he took a sip from his water bottle. Geez, I hope I don't get so old that I have to rehydrate from an effortless task such as talking.

"Bravo team on the other hand, will handle external matters that don't matter directly with the JSDF, thus they'll specifically work with the SOBU guys. This works perfectly well for us considering our new joint operation."

I wasn't happy about having less Hayato time and my mood didn't get any better when he mentioned I'll have to work with… some shady people. But maybe I could use this as a chance to find out just who exactly they are…

"Ohah! Now the forces of evil shant hinder our distribution of rightful justice! Right, Taichou?" Zaiku-whatever-his-name-is gleefully proclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess."

What kind of lame response was that? Also don't scowl at me! Who said you can? I sent Hikio the meanest glare I could muster and he shifted his eyes elsewhere. Ha! Be grateful that you even get to work with me, creep. Most guys would kill to get the chance to.

"First Lieutenant," The overgrown chuuni spoke to me. "I'm looking forward to working well with you!" He straightened up as he gave me a weird smile.

Ew, gross. You should never do that again. Seriously, you might give some people PTSD…

"Ehem," The commander cleared his throat. "With that out of the way, we'll move on with the actual mission details. Now, Alpha team will be headed to Hokkaido in a week to help eleventh brigade suppress a rising terrorist threat. The situation would have been resolved a while back but terrorists activity elevated significantly, thus requiring us. That's it for now, Captain. You'll be given more details when you arrive, so for now you are dismissed. In the meantime, choose two of your members to accompany you and the rest will be assigned to Bravo."

"Understood, Commander. Tobe, Ebina, would you like to join me?"

What! T-that means I'll be stuck with dumb and dumber…

Ebina gave me a concerned glance but I nodded my head to reassure her I'll be alright handling the dweebs I'll be with.

"Sure Hayama-taichou."

"Definitely Capt'n Hayama!"

I'm glad the most annoying one isn't stuck with me though.

"Commander, please excuse us."

Aww nooooo! Hayatoooo, don't leave me… The three of them left the room, leaving baka-Ōoka and baka-Yamato with me. Well this sucks ass. Hmph.

"Lieutenant Muira," I gave all of my attention to Commander Atsugi when he called for me. "In regards to Bravo team, SOBU intelligence has gathered information of a suspect named Kamura Jun. He's a smuggler responsible for the transportation of illegal demerit goods entering through the ports of Japan for several foreign crime syndicates. Your mission is to apprehend him."

"Taichou, we can finally get him." I somehow managed to hear the chuuni murmur to Hikio. "For Yukinoshita-sama."

"Yeah… for her…" I heard him mutter. At the corners of my eyes, I swear to Kami I finally saw a different expression than his usual indifference. He looked more… melancholic? What's that all about? Meh, I don't really care right now.

"Three days from now, a freight ship will dock into the port of Tokyo around fourteen hundred hours. You and Bravo team will pose as JMSDF inspectors, going aboard the ship and keeping Kamura's associates busy while Hikigaya and his partner sneak in as crew members to locate the target. Your team will also act as a backup if things go haywire, so be prepared. Once they have secured him, pull out and head to a safe zone that Hikigaya will guide you guys to. Do you understand the plan?"

"Got it, Commander." I confirmed.

"Hikigaya-san, do you have any questions about your group's role in this operation?"

"Nope."

"Then this mission briefing is over. Good luck and stay sharp."

We all stood at attention again as he left the room. When he was finally out, we all relaxed. I took a moment to look at Hikio and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression was back to being as indifferent as he always has been. That's, like, starting to get on my nerves!

"Hey Hikio!" His head snapped to the direction of my voice. "You better not take too long."

"Don't worry Lieutenant Miura," He scoffed. "We'll be the ones waiting for you before you guys are even halfway done inspecting the ship."

What a cocky prick!

"Haah? There's no damn way you can get in and get out that quick. Not even other units I know are that good."

"We aren't like those units, Lieutenant." He gave me a condescending smirk that made my eye twitch. "We're more adept than they are anyways. Besides, it's our concern so don't worry about it. Just do your job and we'll do ours."

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole. Remember who needs us." I felt my hands curl into fists as I was getting angrier at his arrogance

"We can pull it off ourselves."

"Don't give me that shit. You just don't want to admit that you government softies aren't as good as us. The JSDF will always be the best."

Then for the second time, I saw a slight twitch of his facial expression when I mentioned that. Yes! I know it's petty but at least I know I can get under his skin.

"You have no idea of what you're talking about, Miura." He gritted out.

"Hah? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Hey I'm talking to you fish-eyes!"

The rotten man I was talking to was already out the doors with his weird friend following right behind. I heard some snickering from behind me and I remembered that the two stooges had stayed behind for the rest of the briefing.

"What the hell are you two laughing about, huh?"

I made sure to give them my most lethal glare. They immediately stopped their low cackling as they awkwardly coughed and avoided my face when they saw me. Fucking pussies.

"That's what I thought."

I left the room, fuming inside of my head as I was pissed off at how shitty this day turned out. There's nothing I can do now but I have a mission to get ready for.

* * *

[Date: 08/25/2025

1420 Hours

Location: Dock 3E, Port of Tokyo]

"Hey Ōoka, you ever been on a cruise before?"

Yamato, Ōoka, and I were standing by on a dock as we watched a huge cargo ship docking in. Hikio's group was nearby somewhere but I can't see them yet.

"Nah, but my pops used to own those big fishing boats. When I was a lil' kid he'd take me with him and everytime we sailed out, we'd come back with nets full of fish."

Ōoka's father was a fisherman? Wow, I never knew that. I wonder what Hayato did when he was younger… Speaking of which, I wonder how he's doing? I wish he was here with me instead of these two doofuses.

"Ooohh really? That's actually pretty cool."

"Yeah. What about you, Yamato? Ya ever gone on a cruise?"

"I wish. Those are like hella expensive man. Like how ar-"

"Yamato, shut up." Gosh, I don't want to hear you complaining. You just go on foreeever. "You two need to focus on the mission, not talking about going on some stupid boat ride."

"Huh? Wouldn't you wanna go on 'some stupid boat ride' with Hayato, eh Miura?" Ōoka jibed at me.

You better wipe that sneer off your face, fish boy… I was about to retort until our earpieces cackled statically before a gruff voice sounded over.

"Royal-two, this is wolf-one. Are you guys ready? Over."

"Hah? We've been standing in position for the last thirty minutes, idiot. If anything are _you _guys ready?...Oh, uh, over."

"Tsk. I was just asking… Wha… itch…" I barely heard him murmur something.

"HAAH? What the hell did you just call me, Hikio?"

"I-I said we're ready on our end. Also stop calling me that."

"Hmph, whatever."

"Anyways, the ship is about to put out the gangways. When we see you greet the captain, Zaimokuza and I will make our move."

"How are you guys getting in?" Yamato questioned them.

Actually, I wasn't sure how they would get onboard, I just know that they will get on.

"Don't worry about that, royal-four. Just watch out for goldy locks here lest she throws the captain overboard."

"Hahaha, sure, will do wolf-one. Over." Ooooh, Yamato I'll so throw _you _over the ship later.

"Hik-"

"Royal-two, the cap's coming your way now. We'll keep you updated with our search often. And Miura?"

"What?" I gritted out.

"Try not to take too long with your inspection. Out."

I can almost see him smirk when he said that. Actually that's a creepy image, ew, ew, ew!

"Prick…" I murmured to myself. But like what Hikio said, the ship's captain crossed over the gangway to us. Huh, he's a bit shorter than I thought. As he walked nearer, I felt his eyes roaming up and down my body… errhg, stop leering at me you perverted midget!

"Ah, I'm Captain Mitsu Bushi of The Blooming. I wasn't expecting, um visitors, to be here so what can I do for you, uh…?"

"First Lieutenant Miura, Mitsu-san. We're with the JMSDF actually and we're here to conduct a safety standard inspection of your ship."

"Heh? I didn't hear anything about an inspection. Since when was this a thing?"

"Well there has been more cases of engine rooms combusting and…"

It was at that moment I noticed two men in navy blue jumpsuits walking on another gangway behind the captain onto the ship as other crew members passed by them. So they dressed up as the crew, huh? That's pretty smart.

"Officer?"

"Ah! Since there has been more cases of faulty engine rooms, the government has made inspections mandatory every time a ship enters or leaves this harbor."

Hikio radioed in just as I finished.

"Wolf pack is in. Wolf-three and I are going to split up and find Kamura as quickly as possible. He'll go to the stern and I'll search at the bow."

I was still looking at Mitsu as he was thinking about what to do.

"Hmm, do you have at least have a document of proof?"

"Here, sir." Yamato pulled out a rolled up paper from his pocket. "It's a warrant that tells you what you need to know."

"Ahh, alright then. Well, come aboard The Blooming!"

Yamato and Ōoka went up first before I followed. But when I was passing the captain, he placed his hand on my lower back as he gave me an impy smile. Erhg! Hey hands off, chibi! I might just actually throw you off your own damn boat.

"Royal-four to wolf pack. Bravo has initiated the inspection. Over."

"Wolf-three acknoledges, comrade. Stern-side seems to have no sign of the wanted one. I will proceed to starboard. Over."

"This is wolf-one, I didn't find Kamura in the bow area. I'm headed towards the lower levels and work towards the aft. Out."

"Copy all." Ōoka responded.

Yamato was the one preoccupying Captain Mitsu then while I observed around, trying to make sure nothing will become a hazard to us if things go south.

For about the next hour, Hikio's team would often give us updates about their search whilst my team kept the captain busy. There was one or two times when I either saw Hikio or his teammate pass nearby but we played it off to reduce any likely suspicion. Sometimes during our inspection, that hentai captain would stand near and try to touch me when he 'joked' around. I had to try super hard to _not _kick him silly.

Men are gross. Except Hayato.

"Bravo, this is wolf-one. I have restrained the target. I found him hiding in a container near the bottom levels. Wolf-three, help me get this bugger off this ship. Over."

"Aye, aye, Taichou! I am on my way to you now."

Finallyyy! I was barely holding my annoyance at the captain's subtle advancements. Like, one more touch from him and he'll have a big ol' red, hand-shaped welt on his disgusting face. Heh, maybe I should do it…

"Understood, wolf leader. Bravo will rendezvous with you guys at the EZ. Out." Once more, Ōoka notified them.

So for the next twenty minutes we made our way back to portside where stepped back onto the dock. I looked around the area for a bit until I saw an unmarked van nearby that was parked next to a container.

"So I hope you are all satisfied with my ship, Lieutenant Miura?" Captain Mitsu smiled at me.

I literally struggled to give him a smile back when I replied to him.

"Yes Captain Mitsu. Everything is up to expectations. Thank you for cooperating with us." Ōoka and Yamato also gave their thanks.

"Glad to know Lieutenant. I'll be more than glad to assist you later on. Perhaps we could have dinner sometime after you look through my ship next time, yes?" His stupid and gross smile came up again. Uhg, this little turd is like, super gross.

I made a quick look back to the stooges with me and I swear I saw them sneering before they looked away.

"A-ah well, we must get going now captain. We still have to file our reports." Aaaand right on cue, the van I saw earlier pulled up right behind us and we loaded in quickly before driving off. I saw Za-something at the wheel while Hikio sat near the back.

"Took you guys long enough. It seemed to me like you were flirting with the captain. I'm impressed that you would go through to such extent for us." Hikio quipped.

"Hahah, oh you should've seen her Hikigaya-san. Those two couldn- Ow!"

"Finish that sentence baka-Ōoka and you're leaving this van in a body bag, got me?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Speaking of body bags," I peered at Hikio. "Where's Kamura?"

He pointed to the last row of seats towards the back of the van and I looked over. Not gonna lie, my stomach felt sick at what I saw. He was unconscious but pretty bloodily beaten and several bruises marked his body. Hell, some awful cuts were on him too and they didn't look like the tiny, harmless ones. His nose looked badly bent… Jeez, who'd you piss off to end up like that?

"What the hell happened? I mean, why does he look like that?" I turned my head to Hikio to hear from him but all I saw was the back of his head as he looked out the window. "Hey, Hik-"

"Ah, lady Miura!" Zaku interrupted me. "See, Kamura-kun was giving Taichou a lot of trouble. So Taichou just simply put the poor fool into a nap."

Hikio 'simply' put the guy into sleep? He's all bloodied and battered for Kami's sake!

"Haaah? He's knocked-out with cuts and internal bleeding for fuck's sake! Hikio, you _brutalized _him!"

He still didn't look at me. Instead, he just took out a pair of earphones and started to listen to some music. Hey don't ignore me you bastard!

"Hikio! Why the hell did you beat him up into a bloody pulp? I get that he's a criminal but you went overboard with him!"

He still didn't reply.

"Yeah I agree with Miura here, you two." Yamato joined in. For once you said something smart. "This is kinda too much."

"U-um, lady Miura, Taichou just followed what the mission was, to apprehend Kamura."

"But why'd he have to go too far just to restrain him? Does he have a personal grudge against this guy or something? Seriously, that's… " I trailed off since I'm not sure how to say it. I squinted my eyes at Hikio.

"Lieutenant Miura," Hhhg… Zaimo's voice somehow sounded a lot more serious, no scratch that, it was almost… graver. Never thought I'd be chilled by him. "Our methods… might seem disturbing. But it is how we normally do our jobs. I'm sure you will understand."

So this is what Hayato meant when they were 'unorthodox'...

"But what you guys did is against Japan's war laws!"

"Those war laws only apply to the JSDF, Lieutenant Miura. But not us."

"Haah? So you guys are an exception to do whatever the hell you want just 'cause you've got government backing? Is that it? Or are you guys just some sort of secret age-"

"Enough!" Hikio's sudden interruption made me jump up slightly. His tone sounded annoyed but I felt a hidden edge to it that told me to stop talking any more… it almost felt threatening. He was now looking at me with that irritated scowl of his. "Miura, stop talking. Your voice is loud and we're only a few seats apart. I'm trying to rest so save your complaints until we get to where we need to be. Goddam, women… I swear…"

The whole entire van was quiet. I caught Ōoka's eyes darting between Hikio and Zaiko while Yamato's brows furrowed together.

Is SOBU just made up of a bunch of wackjobs or something? Like I wouldn't be surprised since Tobe is a pretty annoying loudmouth, Zaki has a deranged chuunibyou complex, and Hikio has some sort of violence issues. Seriously, this is like some circus for fucking weirdos.

"Hey Ōoka," I heard Yamato's voice whispered into our private comm-link.

"What?"

"You got that tracker on you active, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just hope backup can find us wherever we are 'cause these guys kinda gives me the chills… hhhg!"

"Quiet you two!" I hushed them.

We drove for about an hour and when I realized how long we've been driving, I saw outside my window a bunch of greenery with a few houses and lots of rusty looking farm equipment. It looks like we drove into a province area outside of Tokyo.

"Hey Zaza,"

"Um, it's Zaimokuza lady Miura."

"Yeah, whatever. Where are we? Commander Atsugi said you guys will take us somewhere after we got Kamura."

"Ah, your timing could not have been any better since we are just about to arrive."

We pulled into a dirt pathway off the main road and drove a bit further through a forest for about another five minutes. When we came to a stop, my mind started racing with so many questions as I saw what was in front of us.

_What the hell are we doing here?_

* * *

**A/N: **I know my writing isn't the best but I hope this wasn't bad… However, I do hope you guys like the idea of the story so far. Also, I'm still baffled at how processes chapters because I'm simply copying and pasting from google docs. If anyone can PM me how chapter uploading works, that'd be great so thanks.

On another note, story progression may be slow and it may seem boring, but I really want to develop the characters as well as the plot because honestly, writing a GOOD fanfic, or a story in general, takes a lot of time and thought and this will probably be the only story I'm willing to put a lot of effort into. So major respect to those authors who tried to create _multiple _entertaining stories. With that being said, please be patient with this and I promise you, the story _will _pick up soon.

Scribere, out.


End file.
